defend_the_statue_remasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Hammer IV
"It's LADS like you that give war a BAD NAME." - Not Demoknight Mr. Hammer is an iconic figure of the Noob army, being the first member of what used to be known as the Master Noobs, before they lost Kadee and swore vengeance, becoming what is now the Retribution Trio. Despite their horrendous appearance and behavior, Hammer's the "least" self-conscious of the three, which could explain why he's always been the first one to land in battle. Regardless of his placement, Mr. Hammer (obviously) brings with him a violent hammer as he craves to bring it down on any victim he chooses. It doesn't matter if he's a Noob or not, he won't back down as easy as you think. Statistics Even though he shows a rather simplistic appearance, his battle style is not. He lugs around his hammer as he approaches players menacingly, but melee'ing him will be worse than a challenge with his relentless moves. Throughout the fight Mr. Hammer will shift through different phases- similar to Kadee, so keep watch for when he... "changes". *''Hammer Pwnz0r'' - ''' Mr. Hammer swings his hammer to the side to smash any players close enough to feel his Pwn. *(Phase 1) Somersmashault - ' Mr. Hammer jumps into the air while aerially rolling in a random direction. Once he crashes back down he will let off a huge shockwave that deals heavy damage. *(Phase 2) Certified Skull Buster'' - ''' Mr. Hammer shouts as he violently charges forward and crashes into the nearest obstacle. If he makes contact with any players, they will get caught on his hammer as he smashes them on the ground, instantly killing them. *(Phase 3) Raig Garde!!1 - ' Mr. Hammer surrounds himself with a barrier that will reduce damage done against him, laughing psychotically. *(Phase 3) Pwncl0ne'' - ''' Mr. Hammer rapidly spins around, dealing heavy DPS in a large vicinity. *(Phase 3) Bulwark Breaker - ''' Mr. Hammer halts himself, before smashing his hammer on the ground and sending lines of exploding pillars out in all directions, dealing massive damage to everyone. Tips *If you plan to melee him, it's highly recommended that you have a teammate or two using Healing Staves or Mediguns, even while using a Shield Potion with Ferrum's Malum or the Master Sword, Mr. Hammer can still land heavy blows to make short work of you. *Be careful if you're trying to escape his melee range, despite the "size" of his hammer, he can cover a wide area with his basic attack. *Keep watch for where he'll jump while using a Somersmashault, because there's a chance that he might set off the shockwave early due to collision issues mid-attack, or he could land in a spot that can wipe out a majority of players. *Mr. Hammer can still take damage during Raig Garde!!1, don't be fooled and completely halt your attacks while he potentially deals nasty damage to the Statue. Trivia *Mr. Hammer's theme is the Tank Theme from Left 4 Dead. Category:Bosses